


Pretend a Little - Explicit Epilogue

by tolieawake



Series: Pretend a Little [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Because you asked for it, M/M, NC-17, Nick and Sean finally work out all that sexual tension, PWP, but if you just want porn, explicit content, so you may want to read that first, the epilogue for Pretend a Little, then you can just read this, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: The promised explicit epilogue to 'Pretend a Little'. Nick and Sean have admitted they want each other, laughingly chased each other to the bed, and deal with all that sexual tension between them.Basically, this picks up where 'Pretend a Little' fades to black. 
Posting this separately to 'Pretend a Little' in order to keep the lower rating on that. Don't expect any plot in this one, folks, it's just unashamed smut. Take note of the rating on this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for all those who wanted to know what happened after 'Pretend a Little' faded to black.

_Smiling into Sean's neck, Nick rolled them over, lips beginning to make their way up to Sean's once more. After all, they weren't pretending any longer, so he saw no reason to hold back._

 

Letting his fingers dig into the smooth skin on the grimm’s back, Sean kissed back. Lips pressed against lips, nipping and nibbling in turn; tongues darted out to trace over lips and push forward into mouths in order to tangle together.

 

Moaning in the back of his throat, Nick slid his hands across the firm muscles of Sean’s upper arms and shoulders. Pressing down against his chosen, Nick let their bare chests rub together.

 

A hum of approval left Sean as Nick did so. Biting down on Nick’s lower lip, Sean shifted, twisting his hips as he rolled them over, pressing down against Nick.

 

Breath leaving him in a huff of approval and arousal, Nick pressed his tongue against Sean’s lips, pushing inside to stroke against the roof of his chosen’s mouth. Legs parting, Nick felt Sean settle in between them.

 

Slowly pulling back from Nick’s lips, Sean stared down at him. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

 

Nick laughed, shaking his head. “Really?” he asked. “Have you seen yourself?”

 

Repressing the urge to roll his eyes, Sean instead leant down, placing a number of kisses and bites across the grimm’s chest.

 

It worked wonderfully, a delightful gasp leaving Nick’s mouth as he arched up towards Sean, all words leaving him.

 

Closing his teeth around one of Nick’s nipples, Sean tugged sharply, before laving the nub with his tongue. Nick let out a wordless moan, hands reaching up to tangle in Sean’s hair, trying to hold the other man’s mouth against him.

 

Chuckling against Nick’s skin, Sean moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. “You,” he informed the grimm between more kisses pressed against his chest, “are, delightfully, responsive.”

 

Groaning, Nick tried to force his brain to work enough to form words. “Only with you,” he said.

 

“Really now?” There was interest and pride in Sean’s voice, making Nick want to produce the same tone from his chosen over and over again.

 

“Of course,” he replied, blushing lightly before forcing the next words out. “Or didn’t you hear Hank saying I’ve had a crush on you for years?”

 

“I do remember something about a comment you may have made when you first saw me,” Sean agreed. He dipped his tongue into Nick’s navel, swirling it around in an imitation of what he wanted to do to the grimm – lower down.

 

Gasping, Nick arched off the bed, body drawing tight.

 

“Sean!” he cried out.

 

“Yes,” Sean agreed, humming happily as he repeated the motions with his tongue. There was something simply delicious about having the grimm react to him in such a way. A heady arousal not just from the gorgeous body spread out below him, but from the power the grimm so willingly handed to him. Sean was under no illusion that any of this would be happening should the grimm not want it.

 

And he revelled in that assurance. In the fact that Nick wanted him.

 

“Come on,” Nick gasped out, hands tugging at Sean’s hair, hips shifting restlessly.

 

“Oh?” Sean asked, smirking as, instead of moving downwards, he began to trace his way back up Nick’s chest, interspersing his kisses with little nips that made the grimm press up towards him each time.

 

“Yes,” Nick demanded, eyes sparking as he lifted his head to glare at Sean. “You caught me -”

 

“So I did,” Sean agreed, leaning in to press a kiss against the grimm’s lips. He licked into them, swallowing the moan that produced as he leisurely enjoyed the taste of his chosen’s mouth. “Which means,” he added, leaning back to look down at Nick, “that I now get to do what I want.”

 

His eyes sparked with both mirth and desire, but there was also a question there.

 

Hmphing, Nick rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he drawled, plastering a pretend pout onto his lips, even as he eyes warmed in assurance. _Yes,_ they said.

 

Instantly, Sean captured Nick’s lips once more, more than eager to express his happiness at the grimm’s response.

 

“So,” Nick asked, when Sean finally pulled away from his lips, moving instead to trace kisses down his neck. “What is it, exactly, that you want to do with me?”

 

Sean bit down.

 

Gasping, Nick jerked, as though his body couldn’t quite decide whether to try and get closer or further away from those teeth. He felt a rush of arousal flood him.

 

“Sean,” he moaned out, tilting his head to the side to bare more of his neck, even as Sean began to suck at his bite-mark. There would be no doubt at all as to just what the two had gotten up to, or who Nick belonged to.

 

“Nick,” he replied as he finally drew back, regarding the darkening mark on his grimm’s neck with satisfaction.

 

“Please,” Nick said, sliding his hands up and down Sean’s arms, fingers needing against his skin.

 

“Please?” Sean tilted his head to the side, considering him.

 

Nick rolled his eyes, pushing himself upright and tumbling Sean over and down beneath him onto the bed.

 

“Yes,” he said, lips millimetres from Sean’s. He kissed him. Skin heating with long-held desire, Nick pressed himself against Sean, sliding their groins together and groaning into the kiss at the feel of Sean’s hardness pressing against his own.

 

“So impatient,” Sean murmured, as Nick began to kiss his way down one of the man’s exquisitely shaped shoulders. In response, Nick gave a light nip to the flesh beneath his teeth. Sean chuckled, hands tracing around the waistline of Nick’s sleep pants.

 

Making his way down Sean’s arm, Nick reached his hand, drawing his chosen’s thumb into his mouth with a grin. Beneath him Sean stiffened, entire body tightening as a wave of – impossibly more – arousal washed over him.

 

Licking around Sean’s thumb, Nick laved it with his tongue, before lifting up enough to suck Sean’s pointer into his mouth beside it. Sean groaned.

 

Grinning, Nick continued his attention to the prince’s hand. Dragging Sean’s middle finger into his mouth, Nick wrapped his tongue around it, while sucking and swallowing around the other man’s fingers.

 

Saliva pooled in his mouth and threatened to spill out, but Nick didn’t care. All his attention was focused simply on working Sean’s fingers in his mouth, and leaving no doubt in the older man’s mind as to just what Nick wanted done to him.

 

Pulse quickening as the grimm practically fellated his fingers, Sean wrapped his free arm around said grimm, flipping them over.

 

Nick grunted as he landed on his back once more, but simply continued to suck on Sean’s fingers.

 

Smirking, Sean slid down Nick’s body – while leaving his hand pressed to his chosen’s mouth. Reaching Nick’s navel, he gave it another quick tongue-bath, before letting his lips nibble along the strip of skin just above the waistband of the pants Nick was wearing.

 

Moaning around his mouthful, Nick jerked upwards, hips desperately seeking friction. He could feel the captain’s smirk against his skin, but instead of annoying him, it only made him even more (if that was possible) turned on.

 

He couldn’t wait to find out just what Sean planned to do to him.

 

Letting his teeth graze against Nick’s skin, Sean dragged his mouth downwards, snagging against the grimm’s pants. Immediately, Nick’s hips lifted off the bed in invitation, his sucking on Sean’s fingers gaining strength even as he gasped around them.

 

Agonisingly slowly, Sean dragged his fingers out of Nick’s mouth, sliding them down his throat and then across his chest, leaving a damp trail of Nick’s own saliva in his wake.

 

Reaching the waistband of Nick’s pants he shifted, grabbing hold of each side in his hands, before dragging them downwards.

 

Head thrown back against the pillows, Nick groaned, hips jerking, as his cock sprang free. He hadn’t bothered with underwear when dressing earlier, but was far too aroused to feel any embarrassment.

 

Warm breath washed against the tip of his cock and Nick gasped, muscles straining as they held his hips above the bed, seeking the source of that warmth.

 

Sean chuckled, delighted at the way the grimm was spread out below him, so open and wanting. Dipping his head, he swiped a gentle lick over the crown of Nick’s rather impressive cock.

 

Nick jerked, letting out a wordless shout.

 

Opening his mouth, Sean slid his lips down Nick’s length, swallowing him down.

 

Gasping, pressed back against the bed as Sean moved down on him, Nick twisted his fingers desperately in the sheets, trying to hold himself back. He didn’t want to hurt Sean – either by thrusting up the way he desperately wanted to, or by holding him too tightly.

 

Reaching the base of Nick’s cock, Sean hummed, incredibly pleased with the full-body shiver that earnt him. Drawing slowly back up, he swirled his tongue around the straining flesh, taking the time to memorise the taste of Nick.

 

Precum dribbled out as he reached the top, and Sean laved his tongue over it, swallowing it down.

 

“Sean!” Nick gasped out.

 

Reaching up, Sean ran his hands along Nick’s chest, before trailing them across his shoulders and down his arms. Fingers tense with strain trembled beneath his touch. Gently, Sean coaxed them open, tugging Nick’s grip from the sheets and twining their fingers together.

 

He kissed the head of Nick’s cock. “I won’t break,” he said, glancing up as he felt his woge ripple across his face for a moment.

 

Nick groaned, eyes blown wide and dark with lust. His fingers tightened around Sean’s – stronger than any kehrseite’s.

 

Sliding back down Nick’s cock, Sean hummed lightly, pleased when Nick’s fingers tightened reflexively in response. He revelled in the tightly coiled strength in the grimm. In the knowledge that, not only wouldn’t he break, but he also wouldn’t break Nick, either.

 

Swallowing, Sean felt Nick’s cock hit the back of his throat, before sliding down it. The strangled gasp he received was well worth the effort.

 

Stretching up, he pressed his fingers back to the grimm’s lips. Automatically, Nick opened his mouth, sucking them in. His tongue twirled around Sean’s fingers, working hard to drag all five inside.

 

Sean shivered in delight at the feel of that mouth and lips stretched around him. Oh, he was thoroughly going to enjoy being with his grimm.

 

Sweeping his tongue around Nick’s cock in an imitation of the way in which Nick was suckling on his fingers, Sean smiled.

 

Feeling the saliva coating his fingers and sliding between them, he slowly drew them back from Nick’s mouth. The grimm whined in protest, mouth chasing after them.

 

But then Sean was trailing damp fingers down his hip and towards the top of his ass.

 

“Yes!” Nick hissed out, hips bucking up in response. Long fingers traced over the top of his crack, before dipping inside and slowly dragging downwards.

 

Wriggling in anticipation – not quite able to hold still – Nick panted harshly. Sean’s fingers reached his pucker, sliding saliva-damp over it before running back to press against that ring of muscle in a circling caress.

 

Moaning, Nick tossed his head back. He was going to go insane, he decided. Insane from lust and desire and the most incredible arousal he had ever felt.

 

One of Sean’s fingers slipped inside. Bucking up, away from the intrusion, Nick immediately pressed back down against it. His hands came up to knead against Sean’s back, restlessly stroking and grasping.

 

Sean hummed around him.

 

“Sean!” Nick managed to gasp out. He wriggled his hips, feeling the shift of Sean’s finger inside him. Every nerve ending seemed to be alight, hypersensitive to everything his chosen was doing to him. The long length of the finger inside, it’s solid presence against his fluttering muscles. There was no pain, simply an incredible awareness of everything.

 

Sucking back up Nick’s cock, Sean swirled his tongue around the head and added a second finger.

 

Gasping, Nick jerked, unsure whether he wanted to press up into the heat of Sean’s mouth, or down onto the long fingers shifting within him. His fingers scraped against Sean’s back.

 

“Sean,” he moaned.

 

Sliding his fingers in and out of the grimm, Sean smiled at the way the grimm’s ass clutched at him, as though trying to draw him inside. Nick was tight – deliciously so, but relaxing slowly beneath Sean’s ministrations.

  
He added a third finger.

 

Writhing against the incredible feeling of fullness invading him, Nick lifted his head up enough to glanced down at Sean. The sight of his chosen’s lips wrapped around his cock, his hand buried beneath Nick’s ass, had him dropping his head back to the pillows with a groan.

 

Sean chuckled, the sound vibrating around Nick’s cock, making it twitch in excitement.

 

Twisting his fingers, Sean slowly coaxed Nick’s ass open, spreading and kneading them within him.

 

Gasping, Nick drew his legs upwards, wrapping them tight around Sean’s waist as he tried to give the other man more room – and more access to him.

 

“So beautiful,” Sean murmured, placing light kisses to the top of Nick’s cock.

 

“Sean,” Nick groaned in reply, hips rutting helpless up at the air. “Please!”

 

“Please what?” Sean asked, nibbling his way down the side of Nick’s length.

 

“Sean!” Leaning up onto his elbows, Nick glared down at his chosen. Really, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what he wanted, he thought.

 

Sean just smirked up at him. “You need to tell me, Nick,” he said, giving his fingers a twist inside the grimm as he did so, eyes sparking as he watching the pleasure wash over Nick’s face.

 

“I. Need. You.” Nick gasped out, thrusting his hips down on Sean’s fingers as best he could.

 

Enjoying the feel of the grimm’s ass tightening around him, Sean hummed in thought.

 

“You need me?” he asked. Teeth nipped lightly against Nick’s balls, before Sean’s tongue darted out, drawing them into his mouth.

 

“Yes!” Nick’s hands convulsed against Sean’s back, digging into his skin. With a _pop,_ Sean let Nick’s balls fall from his lips.

 

“How?” he asked.

 

“In me,” Nick managed to grit out between his teeth. He didn’t think he’d ever been on edge for so long before.

 

“In you?” Sean’s voice was thoughtful, as though calmly considering his request.

 

Nick clenched his ass around Sean’s fingers, grinning at the sharp intake of air that earnt him. “Yes,” he said. “I need you. In me.”

 

Sean swallowed Nick down in response, nose brushing against Nick’s groin.

 

Gasping, Nick jerked, whole body tensing.

 

At the same moment, Sean twisted his fingers, sliding them along Nick’s inner walls until – there! With a smirk, he rubbed unerringly over the grimm’s prostate.

 

Crying out, Nick came, flooding Sean’s mouth with his seed.

 

Swallowing, Sean drank down everything the grimm gave him, humming lightly to encourage the release of every last drop.

 

Shaking with the force of his orgasm, Nick groaned. Sean’s fingers were still in his ass, Sean’s lips still around his cock.

 

“Sean,” he gasped out.

 

Slowly drawing his mouth up Nick’s length, Sean used his tongue to swipe away any trace of the grimm’s release.

 

“Yes Nick?” he asked, brushing his fingers against the grimm’s prostate once more.

 

Nick jerked, eyes wide as he gasped, cock twitching valiantly.

 

The grimm’s ass was still tight, but relaxed, around Sean’s fingers, loosened by the strength of his orgasm. Slowly, he drew his fingers back, eyes lighting at the soft whine of protest it drew from his grimm.

 

“Please,” Nick managed to get out. His ass clenched, unbearably empty, while his cock, despite it’s increased sensitivity, tried desperately to rise once more.

 

“You’re almost ready,” Sean assured him, leaning up to place a kiss to Nick’s lips.

 

Nick could taste his own cum in Sean’s mouth, and it made him moan all the louder.

 

Sitting back on his heels, Sean surveyed his grimm spread out below him. With one hand, he pushed his trackpants down, freeing his own throbbing erection. The other hand reached up to tap against Nick’s lips.

 

“Suck,” he said.

 

Eagerly, Nick drew those fingers back into his mouth, tongue swirling around them as best he could.

 

“Get them nice and wet, Nick,” Sean continued, free hand giving his cock a firm stroke, before sliding down to tighten around his base. He had not intention of coming too soon.

 

Cupping his hand to gather the saliva running sloppily from Nick’s mouth, Sean hummed in approval, drawing his fingers slowly from the grimm’s mouth before sliding them along the length of his cock.

 

Leaning up on his elbows, Nick watched in fascination as his chosen spread Nick’s saliva across his cock. Biting his lip, he moaned, unable to properly form any words in response to the waves of heat washing over him.

 

Satisfied that his cock was sufficiently coated, Sean leant forward, grasping Nick’s legs from where they were still wrapped around his waist, and, lifting them up to rest against his shoulders.

 

Face heating, legs lifted and spread, knowing that Sean had a perfect view of his most intimate parts, Nick couldn’t help up jerk his hips up towards his chosen.

 

“Easy,” Sean murmured, hands dropping to stroke against his hips, fingers gripping tight to his skin.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sean lined himself up, feeling the desperate fluttering of Nick’s hole against his cockhead, before pushing inside.

 

Nick’s head flung back with a moan, hips pressing hard against Sean’s restraining grip as he tried to thrust himself upwards. To impale himself fully on his chosen’s cock.

 

But Sean held him steady, moving inexorably into Nick, slow and steady, allowing the grimm time to adjust around him.

 

Moaning, Nick tossed his head from side to side. “Please,” he managed to gasp out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the pure pleasure that coursed through him.

 

Bottoming out, Sean rested against Nick for a moment, simply enjoying the pleasure of being surrounded by his grimm.

 

“Sean!” Nick half-gasped, half-complained. His fingers scrabbled against Sean’s shoulders, twitching with desire.

 

“Yes,” Sean replied. Drawing back, he thrust into Nick, delighting in the cry of pleasure it released. Drew back, thrust in. Back, in. Back, in.

 

Hips jerking up to meet each thrust, Nick felt his cock filling once more, even as stars seemed to burst behind his eyelids. He wanted to open his eyes, to sit up and look at Sean. To see the expression on his chosen’s face.

 

But he also wanted to keep them closed, to focus simply on the feel of Sean sliding within him, the pleasure that raced through his veins.

 

Hands shifting from restraining to supporting, Sean coaxed Nick’s hips up to meet each of his thrusts. Harder and harder. Faster and faster.

 

He could hear the slap of their skin meeting. The harsh pants of his own breath. The pounding of his heart in his chest. The hitching breaths and soft moans of his grimm.

 

Tension coiled around the base of Sean’s spine, his whole body drawing tight. Nick’s ass clenched around him, greedily sucking at him, trying to draw him in and hold him there.

 

“Sean,” Nick gasped out, fingers digging into his shoulders.

 

Sean came.

 

His release rushed out of him in a torrent, leaving starbursts of colour behind his eyes and a sense of complete satisfaction and pleasure that he had never felt before.

 

Groaning, Nick felt Sean’s release fill him, heard the way their coupling turned sloppy, Sean’s cum being stroked between them. He felt full and content and utterly used. And he loved it.

 

Thrusting up to meet Sean, Nick felt his own cock twitch, another orgasm washing over him, making him clench around Sean as cum dribbled from his tip.

 

Sean’s hand moved, leaving Nick’s hip in order to wrap around his cock, smearing the grimm’s cum over the length and stroking firmly, drawing out a few more dribbles of release.

 

Ass clenching, skin hypersensitive, Nick gasped as Sean kissed him, lips tangling together as tongues entwined.

 

Still shuddering from his release, Sean’s hips slowed to a stop. He felt wrung out, exhausted, and yet full of energy.

 

Lowering himself down on top of the grimm, he let his weight press his chosen into the mattress below them.

 

Nick hummed in approval, arms wrapping tight around Sean’s shoulders, legs slipping down to tangle around Sean’s waist.

 

Shifting, Sean went to draw back from the grimm, feeling his cock softening.

 

Nick’s arms tightened around him. “Stay,” he murmured against Sean’s lips.

 

Stilling, Sean allowed himself to be held inside the grimm, trapped, and yet utterly free. He smiled.

 

“Mine,” he murmured into Nick’s mouth.

 

“Mine,” Nick replied, smile pressed into Sean, even as he drifted towards sleep.

 

Turning his face to press against the curve of the grimm’s shoulder and neck, Sean breathed deeply, drawing Nick’s scent deep into his lungs. He didn’t want this moment to ever end.

 

Yet there was always the next morning. The next evening. And all the mornings and evenings and days yet to come.


End file.
